


I will always love you- a destiel bodyguard au

by cl93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel, Background Ellen Harvelle, Big Brother Dean, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bodyguard Romance, Break Up, Castiel & Jo Harvelle Friendship, Castiel Feels, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Crime Fighting, Danger, Dean Plays Guitar, Dean Sings, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is In Over His Head, Dean is Loved, Dean is a Good Friend, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Castiel, Hate to Love, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, Kid Sam, Kid Sam Winchester, Los Angeles, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Minor Character Death, Musician Dean Winchester, Mutual Pining, Openly Bisexual Dean, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Rock and Roll, Romance, Singer Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Songwriting, Unrequited Love, stalker Alistair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl93/pseuds/cl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean winchester is a world famous musician. Castiel novak is one of the country's security experts. When a stalker starts threatening dean's life and family, Castiel is assigned as his personal bodyguard. They don't expect this arrangement to last long, and they certainly don't expect to fall in love. But what happens when their relationship puts castiel's mission and dean's safety on the line? </p><p>My first ever multi chapter fic and my first spn fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Note

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything to do with supernatural or the bodyguard, I just saw the musical my mind immediately thought of destiel! Please comment/subscribe /review :)
> 
> Also, please stick with it through the first few chapters, I know they're not the most exciting, but they are needed to set up the plot <3
> 
> Also, check out my Destiel and Sabriel series Gym AU

Chapter 1:

As the spotlight illuminated the figure on stage, the crowd went wild, thousands of voices screaming Dean Winchester's name. The man strode confidently to the stage, his guitar slung across his back as he reached the microphone, winking to his fans. This was what he knew: getting lost in the music and revelling in the cheering of the crowd. With a flirtatious grin, which had most of his audience weak at the knees, he launched into his opening number 'Salt and Burn'. 

Backstage, Benny Lafitte, head of security, was engaged in a heated argument with Dean's head of PR Balthazar Roche. 

"If we stop the show now, we can kiss goodbye to that original song Oscar, we can't risk that"

Benny's Louisiana drawl cuts across the clipped English accent of the smaller blonde,

"And if we don't stop it, we risk a helluva lot more!"

Hearing this commotion, Dean's manager Bobby Singer approached, the two men turning beseeching eyes to the older man. Bobby has essentially been dean's father as long as either could remember, so they knew if they got Bobby on side, they'd have a much easier job convincing Dean.

"Fill me in, idjits" Bobby's gruff tone brokered no discussion, and Benny silently handed over the note found in Dean's dressing room just minutes before he walked on stage. Bobby sucked air through his teeth and pulled the trucker hat off his head, running a hand over his face.

"s'Dean know about this?" This was met by dual head shakes, to which Bobby nodded curtly. "right. I have to make a call. You idjits make sure nothing happens here tonight, tighten everything up. And Benny, find out where the breach is I'm your team. I don't want anyone getting that close to Dean again". With this, Bobby turns on his heel and dials, while Benny and Balthazar give each other one last, hard look, before going their separate ways.

On the other side of town, detective Jody Mills' phone rings.

"detective Mills here"  
"Jody, it's Bobby. I'm going to cut to the chase here. The last few weeks Dean's been getting letters, and tonight whoever's been sending them got inta his dressin room. I don't know how, but I do know we need help. The security we have clearly isn't enough right now."  
"hmm, I think I might know someone... Let me make a few calls and get back to you. Could you get the letters to the station?"  
"will do, detective" 

With that, both hung up, Bobby worried about the man who was a son to him and Jody thanking her lucky stars that a particular security expert just completed his last assignment. She knew exactly who she needed to call: Castiel Novak.


	2. Novak's New Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Mills calls Castiel for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I know this is short, but I will try to update soon! Hopefully I will post at least once a week. 
> 
> Italics are Castiel's thoughts
> 
> Let me know what you think or ask me any questions you have! Also, if you have suggestions for song titles for Dean, let me know  
> <3

Chapter 2:

 

“Novak here” Castiel answered professionally, assuming from the out of state area code that it was a new client calling.

 

“Castiel, hello. Detective Mills, from the LAPD here”

 

“Detective Mills, I hope you have been well. I assume this is call is of a professional nature?” Jody shook her head fondly; typical Castiel getting straight to business.

 

“Well,” began Jody, trying to decide how to word her query, knowing Castiel’s disdain for celebrity cases, “I heard you finished the Crowley assignment?”

 

“Indeed; Crowley Enterprises is once again secure…” Castiel trailed off, a question hanging on his words. He racked his brains for any rumours he had heard circulating in the industry about security concerns within LA business or politics, but came up blank. He was snapped from his reverie by the words _‘Dean Winchester’_.

 

“Apologies Detective Mills," Castiel cut her off, "but as much as I respect you professionally and like you personally, I don’t do celebrity cases.” He was about to hang up when the desperation in Jody’s voice gave him pause.

 

“Castiel, please. He’s in real danger. I’m not asking you to protect a singer, I’m asking you to protect a scared boy who’s trying to juggle everything and be a good father; if you won’t do it for him, do it for a vulnerable little boy.” _He has a kid?_ Castiel tried to reconcile what he knew of the man; rock star and all round sex symbol; with the new image of him caring for a child. He said as much to Jody, unable to deny that his interest was piqued.

 

“Well, Sam’s not really his son, they’re brothers…but he’s more of a father to that boy that John Winchester ever was…but that’s not really my story to tell…best I can say is that Sam needs Dean and, right now, Dean needs you. Please Castiel.” Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. _What am I agreeing to?_ Taking a deep, fortifying breath, Castiel set his jaw in determination.

 

“I’ll be in LA within the week. You can brief me then.” **Click**

 

Jody smiled at her now disconnected phone, chuckling to herself as she wondered if she would ever get a 'goodbye' out of the boy.  Nonetheless, the conversation was a success.  With Castiel Novak on their side, they had a chance.


	3. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas meets Dean, Sam and the rest of the team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since chapter 2 was so short, I decided to post this one tonight too! <3

Chapter 3:

 

The California sun was beating down as Castiel Novak pulled up in front of the sprawling condo high in the Hollywood Hills, still shaking his head at the woeful security at the front gate of the property. The ID check at the front gate of the property seemed to be merely a formality, and he made a mental note to tighten that up immediately. As he exited the car, he heard a faint thumping of bass from the somewhere around the back of the property. Rounding the side of the main house he saw a beautiful turquoise pool, the presence of the child in the house given away by the pool noodles and small slides littered around the area. The noise was louder round here, and seemed to be coming from a long, low building on the far side of the pool. Castiel skirted the pool and found a set of open French doors, which he peeked through before entering.

 

The building appeared to consist of one large studio; one wall was glass, allowing the sunlight to stream in, lighting the area naturally. The opposite wall was mirrored, with the space directly opposite the French doors housing a sound system, guitar and, in the corner back corner, a desk, behind which was currently sitting an older man, wearing a baseball cap. Pacing in front of the desk, seemingly in a heated discussion with the trucker at the desk, was a tall, elegant blonde, wearing what was clearly an expensive suit, and a Bluetooth earpiece. Castiel let his eyes roam across the space, where he spotted a large, dark haired man hovering in the corner. Definitely security, Castiel noted- conspicuously so. Finally (though the most attention grabbing of the group) was a noticeably smaller, energetic man dancing in front of the mirrored wall, singing to himself. Satisfied that he had sufficiently scoped out the room, Castiel entered the room and cleared his throat to get the attention of those assembled.

 

All conversation stopped and four pairs of eyes turned to face Castiel. Just as Castiel was about to begin a lecture about security measures, a loud set of footsteps was heard, and Castiel turned in time to see Dean Winchester himself enter the studio. Castiel approached him, holding out his hand as he introduced himself. Dean’s response was what could only be described as a growl.

 

“Yeah, I know who you are. Listen up Cas, having you here wasn’t my idea. I don’t want this freak changing how I work, so I’m just gonna do what I do, and you can just do what you gotta do, and we’ll just try to stay out of each other’s way. Deal?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at this outburst. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the security guy smirking.

 

“That’s not going to work. Clearly, what you and your…security detail…” the bear-like man in the corner scowled and looked ready to interrupt, but Castiel continued, raising his voice slightly to avoid anyone speaking over him “have been doing is not sufficient. So no, it is not a ‘deal’ that you will pretend I don’t exist. You will listen to my advice and change your behaviour accordingly.”

 

“Listen here, I don’t know who you think you are, but I am Not. Following. Your. Orders!” With each of these words, Dean took a step closer to Castiel pointing his finger at the slightly smaller, dark haired man, chest heaving in anger. Castiel just stared at him cooly, blue eyes unblinking.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Really?” Dean backed up, shocked that the other man had given in so easily.

 

“Yes. If you are not willing to co-operate, then I shall bring my services somewhere they will be utilised to their greatest advantage. Goodbye.” He turned on his heel, ignoring the stunned silence from Dean. As he approached the pool, Castiel heard a gruff voice calling after him.

 

“Wait, please, Mr Novak.” He turned to see the older man he had seen sitting at the desk. “Look, Dean ain’t a bad guy, he just doesn’t know how to deal with this. He’s a hell of a lot more scared than he’s letting on, doesn’t want to admit that this is getting to him. He’ll come round, for Sam’s sake if nothing else. Please, don’t give up on him.” Castiel huffed and turned his face away to look over the property. After a few seconds of stewing, he turned back to his companion.

 

“You seem like more than an employee.”

 

“Name’s Bobby Singer” the man replied, sticking out his hand for Castiel to shake, “I’m Dean’s manager, but I’m also family…was friends with his daddy and the boys came to live with me’n my wife Ellen when their mama died…John wasn’t in no state to be raising kids…a’course Dean pretty much took care ‘a Sammy himself…” Bobby trailed off and Castiel just nodded curtly. A man who went through all that and still cared for his brother couldn’t be all bad, Castiel rationalised; he was worth another shot.  Besides, Castiel was nothing if not professional, and he was determined to see this job through.  As a man of few words himself, Bobby accepted Castiel’s wordless response and, with a grunt, led him back to the studio.

 

As he lingered by the door, Castiel saw Dean and the short dancer working together in the middle of the floor, Dean holding his guitar and the dancer trying to choreograph something Dean could manage while still playing. The blonde who had been talking (or arguing) with Bobby was now barking into his headset, still pacing. Bobby nodded towards him first.

 

“That’s Balthazar Roche, he’s the PR man. Constantly attached to that damn thing on his head, but he’s good at what he does…made Dean’s being photographed with a man at a nightclub just boost his popularity rather than the disaster it coulda’been.” Castiel was taken aback by that, not being a fan of following celebrity gossip he had assumed Dean was the stereotypical lady’s man.

 

“He’s gay?”

 

“Bisexual, that’s not a problem for you, is it?” Bobby grumbled in a voice that implied it better not be. Castiel shook his head vigorously. Bobby simply nodded and gestured to the large man in the corner “Benny Lafitte, head of security. Don’t give him a hard time, he feels bad enough that he let that creep get into Dean’s dressing room” before Castiel could respond, Bobby had pointed to the man with Dean “And that’s Gabriel Milton, crazy little guy, but a damn good choreographer.”

 

Suddenly, the gathering was interrupted by the entry of a beautiful young woman, trailed by a boy with floppy hair and a wide grin. Dean turned to them with a warm smile, his expression so different to that directed at Castiel that it transformed his entire face; he looked younger, his green eyes sparkling with affection rather than glinting with a steely resolve. He immediately swooped up the little boy in his arms, who laughed loudly. He then turned to hug the woman, kissing her blonde hair and spinning her.

 

“Alright Winchester, put me down” she ordered, in mock anger, sticking her tongue out at the man, before Dean dropped her unceremoniously back onto her feet. As soon as her boots hit the ground she turned towards the newcomer and smiled brightly. “Hi, I’m Jo, nice to meet you”. Castiel shook her hand firmly as the chatter started back up around them. Bobby clapped him on the shoulder,

 

“I’ll leave ya with Jo here, she can fill ya in on anything else ya need ta’know.”

 

And with that, he retreated back to the desk. Meanwhile, Sam was being thoroughly entertained by both Dean and Gabriel, who seemed to be as fond of the boy as Sam was of him. Castiel almost chuckled in spite of himself when they ganged up against Dean in defence of their long hair, as Dean teased his little brother. Turning back to Jo, Castiel struck up a friendly conversation, in hopes of getting to know the people he would be working with and, hopefully, gain some allies in convincing Dean to take his advice. The two chatted companionably for a few minutes, with Castiel discovering that Jo was Dean’s sister, her mother Ellen having married Bobby, meaning the two grew up together.

 

“So, do you work for Dean too?”

 

“I’m kinda his PA to be honest,” Jo replied, laughing, “but I help with some of his songwriting too.”

 

“You never think about singing yourself?” Jo’s eyes flickered down briefly, before meeting Castiel’s gaze once more.

 

“Nothing like Dean…but I do a little set every week at my mom’s place downtown, The Roadhouse. I’m actually playing tonight- you should come check it out.”

 

Agreeing, he noted the address and time absentmindedly, but his eyes were already drifting back to Dean. He really was so different with his little brother…but then, he was warm and affectionate with Jo and Gabriel too, so maybe that was his normal disposition and it was Castiel that caused his earlier attitude. Cas shook his head to clear it of these thoughts; what did it matter? He was here on a job- he has to protect the guy, not be friends with him. And with that, Castiel got to work.


	4. The Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas meets Ellen and learns a little more about Jo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I own nothing :) thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think <3

Chapter 4: The Roadhouse

Castiel approached The Roadhouse that night with a sense of surprise; it was the sort of building that he imagined seeing in small town America, somewhere in the Midwest, not set among the glittering lights of Hollywood. As he entered, however, a welcoming atmosphere enveloped him, drawing him into the heart of the bar. Catching Jo’s eye as she sat on a low stool on the small raised platform at the back of the room, Cas smiled, noting that Jo did have a really lovely voice. He crossed to the bar on the right wall and was greeted somewhat intimidating woman with a ‘take no nonsense’ demeanour, which was tempered by kind eyes and a ready smile for this stranger.

“What’ll it be, son?”

“Just a root beer please.” She raised her eyebrow at this, somewhat questioningly. “I’m still on the clock, so to speak” Cas offered by way of explanation. With a nod, the woman turned to get the soda before turning back to her unusual guest.

“So, what brings you to The Roadhouse? Most people that come here are locals who want a few drinks after they’re done with work.”

“I’m here to listen to Jo; she invited me to come tonight.” The woman cocked her head, glancing to the stage where Jo was crooning softly into a microphone.

“How do you know my Jo?”

“We met today, our respective jobs brought us into contact.”

“Ahh, you must be Castiel” the bartender realized, “Jo mentioned you and I have to say I she wasn’t wrong!” Cas’ head tilted in confusion at this comment, eyes narrowing, but before he could ask what it meant, the woman continued, “I’m Ellen Harvelle-Singer; Jo’s my daughter and the Winchester boys have been family to me since I married their uncle Bobby…as my husband always says ‘family don’t end with blood’.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms Harvelle-Singer. You have my word that I will endeavour to do my utmost to protect your family.”

“Now boy,” Ellen admonished with a grin “you better call me Ellen, y’hear? We’re as good as family now.” Castiel nodded, overwhelmed by the sense of kindness and welcome he was receiving here. It was such a stark contrast to the cold detachment of his own family. Promising Ellen he would see her again before leaving tonight, he took his drink and found a small table close to the stage to enjoy the ambiance and Jo’s beautiful voice.

 

* * *

 

 

Jo jumped off the low stage to scattered applause about an hour later, flopping down into the seat opposite Cas.

“Hey, Cas” she smiled, taking a pull of the beer that Ellen delivered to her as she finished her set.

“Hello Jo. Your set was wonderful, you have a beautiful voice.” Jo waved off the compliment,

“Nah, Dean’s the real talent in the family.”

“On the contrary Jo, you are extremely talented.” Jo scoffed, avoiding Cas’ eye as she took another long draw from her drink. “Haven’t you ever considered it? Singing professionally, I mean.”

Jo sighed wearily at this, running a hand through her hair; “Of course I have Cas, I considered it before Dean ever even got on a stage.” At Castiel’s puzzled expression, she explained, “I was gigging, starting to make a name for myself in our town when I was in high school. I was starting to get booking for parties and stuff, but Dean always had to give me a ride; mum and Bobby insisted that it wasn’t safe enough for me to walk or cycle by myself. Anyway, I was singing at a party this one time and the host requested this song…I didn’t know it, but Dean did, so he hopped up on stage and sang it for me…after that, people started asking us to sing together, and eventually they just asked Dean. I mean, I get it, he’s talented, good looking, charismatic…but, singing was all I really planned on doing, so where did that leave me, ya’know…so here I am…and it’s not bad, really, I love Dean and I’m so damn happy for him, I just wish his success didn’t have to come at the expense of mine.” Jo trailed off, gazing wistfully at the bottle in her hands, imagining the life she might have had. Cas gently placed his hand over hers, a futile attempt at comfort he thought, but it snapped Jo out of her reverie. “C’mon Cas, let’s go say hi to mum and get a couple more drinks before we head back” she chirped, jumping up without waiting for a response.

Meanwhile, Cas’ mind was spinning, filled with new information about Dean and his family. He wondered whether Dean knew how much this turn of events was hurting his little sister. After observing the affection he had for the petite blonde, how was now sitting at the bar chattering happily to her mother, he thought probably not; he couldn’t imagine that Dean wouldn’t try to change it if he knew. Putting these musings to one side for the time being, Castiel pasted on a smile and joined the Harvelle women at the bar.

As they talked, Cas tried to concentrate on their conversation, but it proved difficult with a mind full of Dean Winchester.


	5. Facing Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas argue about Dean's desire to perform in Purgatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from Supernatural or The Bodyguard
> 
> Let me know what you think guys :)
> 
> Love ya <3

Castiel’s morning began with raised voices, one of which he recognised instantly as belonging to Dean Winchester. Since meeting the man, Cas couldn’t get green eyes and freckles out of his head; even when he was sleeping, Dean infiltrated his dreams. Blearily, Cas threw on his clothes before making his way to the source of the noise attempting to clear his head of the last vestiges of sleep. Entering the kitchen and making a beeline for the coffee pot, Cas found the singer arguing with his manager Bobby, while the suave blonde (Bathazar, Cas recalled as the caffeine started to clear his head) leant against the sink.

 

“Castiel, will you tell him he’s bein’ an idjit?” Cas looked at the older man, whose chest was heaving with his frustration before flicking his eyes to Dean, who was, Cas noted, in a similar state to his surrogate father, fists balled and eyes hard and determined.

 

“What is the issue?”

 

“He’s bein’ a stubborn idjit, that’s the issue!” Bobby muttered, at the same time as Dean growled,

 

“I won’t sit here and let someone tell me I can’t do my job!” Cas pinched the bridge of his nose and topped up his mug, figuring that he would definitely need the extra caffeine this morning. He turned to Dean first, trying to get a coherent explanation for the argument: perhaps if he knew the whole story, he could come up with a solution and then he’d get to see Dean’s wonderful smile again. However, before Dean could even finish, Cas had to grudgingly agree with Bobby.

 

“Absolutely not, Dean. It is completely unsafe to perform there. A private club, with one entrance and exit, minimal security- no. There is no way I could adequately ensure your safety in such a venue.”

 

“You know what Cas, it isn’t really your call. _Perdition_ has supported me from the start of my career, and doing this gig would be great PR for the Oscar campaign, right Balth?” Dean turned to his PR manager, hoping to get some support. The Brit just nodded, seemingly distracted as he tapped on his phone furiously. Dean huffed in frustration, before rounding on Cas, crossing his arms in front of him. “I’m doing this. It’s already agreed, and I’m not pulling out. No one is going to tell me what I can and can’t do, especially some uptight little snob who thinks he’s too good for this place and this job” and with that, Dean turned on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen.

 

“Goddammit!” Cas cursed, slamming his hand on the cool marble of the kitchen island. He looked to Bobby accusingly. “He doesn’t know how serious this is, does he?” Bobby just shook his head wearily, peeling off his usual cap and running his hand down his face in exhaustion. “Why not?” Cas questioned, voice sharp. He didn’t want to make this harder on the man, but Dean being in the dark about the risk only made his job more difficult.

 

“We didn’t want to pull his focus from the Oscar campaign.” Cas started at the smooth voice which cut in, having almost forgotten about the other man in the room.

“That's a part of it, but the other part...Castiel, that boy thinks the weight of the world is on his shoulders. I didn’t want to add even more to that. Is there any way you can do this without putting this on him?” Seeing the fear etched on the older man’s face softened Castiel’s resolve. Clearly, Bobby was trying to protect Dean, and maybe Dean needed that…God knows he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, so perhaps the man’s family was right to shield him from the worst of what was going on. With a curt nod, Cas left to prepare an action plan for the night. If Dean was determined to appear in _Purgatory_ , Cas was going to do his damndest to make sure he got him out of there in one piece at the end of the night.

 

* * *

 

Cas stopped dead in the doorway of the study, shocked to have found the workspace which he had, over the last few days, come to think of as his, filled with an angry Dean Winchester, scribbling furiously in a notebook, sitting at the desk Cas had taken to working at when he was in the house.  Uncertain of how to proceed (not wanting to get into another shouting match with Dean, but needing the papers currently lying beneath the flexing muscles of Dean’s forearms as he wrote) Cas stood frozen in place.  After an uncomfortable few moments, Dean seemed to sense someone in the room and looked up, his scowl deepening when his eyes met Castiel’s. 

 

“You better not be here to try to talk me out of it Cas, I told you I’ve made my decision.”

 

“I know.  I have decided that further argument with you would be futile at this point, and the most effective course of action is simply to plan the best strategy to deal with the situation.  Excuse me.”  As Castiel reached across the desk to lift his papers, Dean’s hand closed around his wrist. 

 

“What’s your deal?”  Castiel cocked his head in confusion, uncertain what Dean was getting at.  Dean swallowed hard, trying to avoid thinking how adorable Cas’ confused kitten look was.  “I mean, what are you so worried about?  I mean, I’ve got a bit of a creep who likes me a little too much, what’s the harm in that?”  He scoffed, and Castiel wasn’t sure whether Dean really didn’t know, or if this was his way of coping.  Warily, Cas removed his wrist from Dean’s grip.

 

“You are being stalked Dean.  There is most definitely 'harm' in that.”

 

“Yeah but, he loves me or whatever, right?  So he ain’t going to hurt me”  Dean smirked.

 

“Dean Winchester, there is a big difference between love and obsession.  This man does not love you, he wants to own you, to control you.  And when he realises that that is never going to happen he will turn against you.  Love is not possession, it is not manipulation.  If you love someone, you want them to be happy, even if it is not with you, but this man…if you are not with him, he does not want you to be with anyone.  He does not want to see you happy, he wants to see you alone, isolated from everyone who cares about you.  And make no mistake Dean, when his illusion is shattered he will destroy you, because he would rather see you dead than know you are not his.”  Throughout this speech, Cas had moved closer to the taller man, standing over him while Dean sat stunned into silence, his voice rumbling, lower than normal somehow, no less intense for its quiet power.  “Do you understand me?”  Dean couldn’t speak, so taken that he could only nod, his eyes never leaving the blue fire of the brunette’s.

 

Leaving Dean in his wake, Cas lifted his papers and retreated to his room; he was shaking, but couldn’t quite decipher if that was a result of the conversation, or his proximity to the man who has captivated him.  Downstairs, Dean was asking himself exactly the same question. 

 

 


End file.
